


Let´s get married under the waterfall

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, EnnoTana Week 2018, Lighthearted, M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Weddings, au/free day, ennotana - Freeform, little crossover with Free!, mention yamamoto tora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Ennotana Week 2018Day 7: AU/Free day“Ah, the cringe.” Tanaka sniffled.“And cheese, don´t forget the cheese,” Noya gulped.Ennoshita threw napkins at them. “How did I became your boyfriend is beyond me.”“Come on,” Noya slapped his back. “You love us.”“Yeh, you do!” Tanaka nodded vehemently.Ennoshita´s face softened. “Yes. That I do.”





	Let´s get married under the waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> This one is something between an AU and free day, as was the prompt for the last day. I decided for a crossover with Free!, but everything else stays the same in regards to Haikyuu canon (well, the relationship is different, of course). I hope that the trio Enno, Ryu and Noya is okay for this week :) I had to give them something, so here it is :)

“Are you crying?” Tanaka sobbed beside Ennoshita like a baby.

“It´s so beautiful! Weddings are beautiful!” Tanaka exclaimed with hand on his chest. Other arm clasped Noya so hard he yelped, disturbing the ceremony. His face was wet as an ocean from tearing up more than Tanaka.

“They are,” Noya agreed after the painful yelp.

Ennoshita muffled the low chuckle gurgling in his throat. “Cute,” he whispered, adding louder, “But it´s _my_ cousin.”

“Then why aren´t you crying?” Tanaka and Noya spoke in unison.

Ennoshita shrugged. “Because I´m smiling.”

 

 

The ceremony ended with the most heartfelt kiss between Ennoshita´s cousin Yamazaki Sousuke and his new husband, Makoto Tachibana. There was a suggestive whistle coming from Sousuke´s best friend, Rin. “You go get that man!”

Ennoshita lowered his head in second-hand embarrassment.

“Ah, the cringe.” Tanaka sniffled.

“And cheese, don´t forget the cheese,” Noya gulped.

Ennoshita threw napkins at them. “How did I became your boyfriend is beyond me.”

“Come on,” Noya slapped his back. “You love us.”

“Yeh, you do!” Tanaka nodded vehemently.

Ennoshita´s face softened. “Yes. That I do.”

 

 

He made his way to Sousuke, stealing a chance to speak with him properly. “Wedding by the pool. How unsurprising.” Ennoshita hovered behind Sousuke´s back who seemed lost in a crowded place.

Sousuke shrugged. “For Nanase.” A loud tsk came from their left as Nagisa eyed Sousuke until he corrected himself.  “For Haruka. Haru.”

“And the people? You hate big celebrations.”

Makoto showed up out of nowhere, face bright like a star. “For Rin.”

“One huge harem,” Ennoshita mumbled fondly.

Sousuke took him to the side and hugged him, which was weird coming from someone as stoic as him. “I´m glad you came. My favourite.”

“Favourite what?” Ennoshita teased.

“Just favourite.” Sousuke tensed. “What about you? Wasn´t it always the other way around? Me, wanting to do nothing with relationships and weddings and you, dreaming of them?”

Ennoshita hissed. “Keep your voice down. By the way, since when do you talk so much?”

Sousuke was caught off guard. “Oh.”

“Well,” Ennoshita continued, “if you are wondering, I don´t plan to have a wedding on the volleyball court, although I know three people who´d enjoy that immensely. No, four people. And at least two who´d hate it very much.” Ennoshita waited for Sousuke to get annoyed. He was hoping for it, but Sousuke listened with interest. “You, Haru and Wakatoshi. That´d be a sight to behold. Not so much sound, I´m afraid.”

Sousuke scrutinised him. “You can´t.”

“What?”

Ennoshita knew the answer. He cannot get married in a polyamorous relationship. Same-sex couples have barely any rights. This was utterly impossible. Ennoshita stared at the fountain nearby, thinking of waterfalls. He walked over forgetting Sousuke, and he let him go on his mind journey as he liked to do often. It was fascinating to watch.

 

 

Ennoshita sat in front of the fountain, remembering Tanaka and Noya approaching him a long time ago, deep in the mountains. They were on a hike, resting under the waterfalls making the rainbow jealous. The stones were cold from the water and warm from the sun, the perfect combination.

Ennoshita envied the duo. Tanaka and Noya, the craziest couple he had a chance to meet. When they professed their love for him, Ennoshita cried. Ever since then, they were everything to each other. Ennoshita couldn´t tear his eyes off the water when the bug on his tuxedo woke him into bittersweet reality. Tanaka knelt on one knee in front of him, Noya stood by his side.

“What is this?” Ennoshita´s legs went numb just as he needed them. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes locking with Sousuke then Makoto, both nodding encouragingly. Ennoshita tried to take a look at others, no one paid them attention. Ennoshita coughed. This couldn´t be happening. If his boyfriends were saying something, his ears blocked it.

“Chikara. Chikara! Love!” Tanaka held his hands, no longer kneeling. Noya was quiet for the first time, listening.

“I didn´t mean to- I am sorry. Well, I meant to, and I still do.” Tanaka exhaled. “Did I do it wrong? Did we-“

“That.” Ennoshita pointed at them. “That´s the problem. You are proposing to me when there are three of us.” Ennoshita squeezed Tanaka´s palms and watched Noya standing too far from them. “You know about my past wish to have a beautiful wedding ceremony. One day. I didn´t know I´d fall in love with two men back then.” Tanaka and Noya exchanged confused glances, then burst out laughing.

Ennoshita´s mind malfunctioned. He missed something important. “I´m going.” He hardly moved when his boyfriends clutched him in a bear hug. Ennoshita got trapped by their love which he enjoyed too much, closing his eyes.

“What are we laughing at? What am I not getting?”

Noya sat on the bench. “What you said is true. We can´t get married.”

Tanaka continued. “We are proposing, well, I am, because of what you said but for a different reason.”

“That is?”  
“Married people have it easier on so many fronts. You mentioned they have it better legally,” reminded Tanaka.

Ennoshita´s face was warm, flames licked his chin and cheek, burning him, leaving the smell of the corpse of his soul behind. He remembered the day. He had some drinks in him, celebrating the win of Haru and his relay team at the Olympics.

“Married couples have many more legal rights – the inheritance, hospital troubles, bank accounts, adoptions, assets, widower insurance and so much more,” Ennoshita complained how unfair it was for those without partners, with multiple partners or with partners of the same sex. Noya even teared up a little, learning this.

“I hope you know I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“That´s loud and clear,” Noya made fists of joy.

Tanaka put hands over his shoulders. “But you are right.”

Ennoshita frowned. “Who are you? Tanaka being this serious? No way.”

“Shut up!” Tanaka pouted and growled. “Let me have this or we´ll change our minds.”

Ennoshita nodded. “Okay, go on.”

“We want to be careful and- and-“

“Responsible,” Noya finished the sentence like a eulogy.

“I am sure about us. I don´t need a piece of paper for our love, but it seems everyone else does. Did you know that bank loans are easier when married?”  
Ennoshita laughed. “Yes.”

“Anyway. We want to show you we mean it. Marry me.” Tanaka pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Ennoshita glanced at Noya. “But-“

“We said”, Noya warned, “we worked it out.”

Tanaka pulled out two more rings. “It turns out our dear friend Tora figured out something highly unusual.”

“As unusual as you being gay?”

“Exactly,” Tanaka chuckled.

“He is ace and aro. He allowed us to tell you,” Noya shared.

“And?” Ennoshita put two and two together, but he needed to hear it from them.

Tanaka smiled. “And he also looks for stability and some roommates, which is beside the point. Actually, Yamamoto came up with the idea.” Tanaka´s face was smug with pride of their friend´s thinking.

“We couldn´t agree faster,” Noya said helplessly. “It seems perfect.”

Ennoshita forgot how to breathe. This was perfect, the perfect display of love, dedication and care. This was so much more than his silly dream.

“This wedding seemed like a good idea for this. Grooms agreed.”

“Why like this? I mean, the division of the couples even though it´s just for show.”

Tanaka almost choked on his own amusement. “Me and Tora? Really?”

“It´s just for pretend,” reminded Ennoshita.

“Even so-“

Noya waved them both off. “I am using this as an excuse to play with Tora´s hair. We do have something similar after all.” Noya babbled, pointing to his own hairstyle.

“True.” Ennoshita and Tanaka agreed.

“We complement each other such as they do. This might be for legal reasons, but we wanted it to be believable,” Tanaka explained.

The fountain became the focus of Ennoshita´s sight once more. “Let´s have it by the waterfall. Four of us.”

“Is that a yes?” Tanaka squealed.

“Yes.” Ennoshita nodded vigorously at both of them, falling into their arms.

“Yes.”

“Finally.”

“Pay up.”

“Awww.”

Murmured multiple voices, some clapping and high fiving.

Rei Ryugazaki waited for money from Momo, Nitori clapped, and Rin gave Makoto a high five with pride.

“Can we have a party now?” Sousuke asked turning to the pool and rolling his eyes.

“I think it already started,” Ennoshita exhaled as he watched Haru in the water. Rin stripped to follow him, Ikuya in his tow. “You have weird friends,” Ennoshita mumbled.

Sousuke gave him a cold stare. “You are the one to talk.”

“Incoming!” yelled two voices running wholly clothed towards the water.

“Let´s save the guests,” Makoto recommended jogging after them, trailed by Sousuke.

Ennoshita smiled. His family was great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your tie and any feedback you´ve given me so far, I enjoyed this week very much, I got a chance to flex my writing muscles a bit. If there is any misrepresantion, let me know, please :) 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!!! I hope you enjoyed this Ennotana week too, it was an awesome ride :D


End file.
